Te Observar
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Resposta ao desafio relâmpago do MDF][ONESHORT] Ela sempre olhava para a sua face, durante todos os dias de sua jornada... mas a única coisa que ele encarava era a lua, tentando encontrar algo que ela desejava ser... [CleaoOrphen]


**Disclaimer: **Não, Sorcerous Stabber Orphen não é minha propriedade…

_**Só queria ressaltar que este fic é dedicado à Madam Spooky, pois ela foi a primeira pessoa com quem falei que conhecia o anime.**_

**Te Observar…**

E mais uma vez, acampamos para esperar que o dia renasça… esperamos que por mais um dia possamos continuar a nossa incansável busca, ou melhor, sua incansável busca. Sempre parece tão vivo para continuar a seguir, sempre buscando encontrar a cura para aquela que perdeu no passado, mas eu vejo… eu posso ver em teus olhos, todas as noites, em que pensas que estamos dormindo, você sai, observa a lua, o céu, as estrelas… observa dentro de si mesmo.

Vejo teu rosto e teus olhos, eles não clamam por mim… eles clamam por ela… quem pode ser esta a quem tanto deseja? Não podes uma vez sequer olhar para mim!

Durante dias continuamos a andar, buscando pela cura, buscando pela _sua_ Azalie… por que não para e olha para aqueles que estão ao seu lado! Tudo o que recebo de ti são palavras, gestos, mas nunca olhares como aqueles que você lança ao horizonte, talvez esperando que ela te veja! Esperando que ela volte para ti?

Tento convencer a mim mesma de que um dia irá esquecer, irá ver que por mais que percorramos toda essa terra de ninguém, eu continuo ao teu lado sem mais motivos óbvios… a tal espada… é tão claro quanto a água que não passa de uma mentira. Afinal, numa busca por aventura, acabei descobrindo mais que isso, não foi?

Mantenho-me em meu silêncio, apenas observando-o em segredo, numa tentativa inútil de que um dia esse sonho que nutro se torne tão real quanto tua afeição por _ela_.

Mas nunca adianta… não consigo me controlar… enfraqueço vendo-o lamentar por ela, enfureço-me vendo-o perto de outra, no final, apenas me resta chorar silenciosamente… sem que ninguém possa me ver, guardando tudo isso para mim.

Vejo-o baixar a cabeça, fechando os olhos e mantendo uma expressão de lamento em sua face. Seguro a vontade de ir até ti e consolar-te, afinal, essa não é a Cleao que conhece… você conhece apenas a garota mimada que o perseguiu quando começou a sua busca… a garota temperamental e que vive sempre reclamando, aquela que só lhe causa problemas, colocando a si mesma e aos outros em situações perigosas… essa sou eu, não é mesmo Orphen? Nada mais que uma criança…

_Azalie…_

Já é tão normal ver-te pronunciando esse nome em silêncio, que até consigo lê-lo em teus lábios quando o pronuncia… fecho meus olhos mais uma vez, parando de observar-te de longe, esperando o teu retorno silenciosamente, até que aproxime-se e o dia amanheça.

Eu posso estar sendo extremamente egoísta, ou melhor, eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas rezo para que não encontre a cura da qual ela precisa… sim, estou pensando apenas em mim mesma, como posso ter ficado desse jeito apenas por conviver contigo? Mas não posso evitar, não posso negar que aconteça, é mais forte que eu… sinto que se conseguir a tal cura, nunca mais o verei, se conseguir a tal cura, a nossa jornada estará terminada.

Por outro lado, sei que se a conseguir, talvez esse teu semblante deprimido mude, este semblante que continua a observar o manto negro que vigia a noite… desaparecerá. Teu sorriso será tão verdadeiro quanto meus sentimentos por ti. Também prezo a sua felicidade, mas e quanto à minha? Eu poderia simplesmente dizer que ficaria feliz em _te ver_ feliz. Mas seria muita pretensão de minha parte, isso não passa de uma mentira. Só ficarei feliz quando vê-lo feliz, e ao meu lado, o que no momento, parece tão impossível quanto encontrar a cura para o mal de Azalie.

Então o que posso fazer, além de continuar a te observar, e nada mais…? Por enquanto posso apenas satisfazer-me com tua imagem. Vamos Orphen, vamos continuar a nossa jornada, vamos continuar com nossos fingidos sentimentos de satisfação, vamos continuar escondendo tudo o que sentimos, por que isso parece a única coisa certa no momento. Apenas esperando pelo momento adequado para poder dizer-te tudo o que venho escondendo, desde o início de nossa jornada, certo?

E como sempre, perdida em meus pensamentos, sou embalada pelo sono que tanto demorou para chegar, o sono atrapalhado pelo momento no qual sempre te observo,o sono o qual sinto inevitavelmente todas as manhãs, quando escuto a tua voz a chamar-nos para um novo dia de caminhadas e descobertas.

– Cleao, Majic, vamos indo! – e como sempre, a sua é a primeira voz que escuto, anunciando que os raios de sol já deviam ter-nos acordado, e como sempre, reluto em levantar-me, diferente de teu aprendiz.

– Ahh, deixe-me dormir só mais um pouquinho! – eu peço, sabendo que dormi tão pouco por apenas observar-te.

– Cleao! Vamos deixar você para trás! – ele, como sempre, parecia ter recobrado sua máscara de fingimentos.

– Ah, Orphen! – reluto, mas ainda assim levanto-me, para encarar a tua face, com um semblante tão diferente daquele que mostras durante a noite. 

Finalmente, com esse novo dia, eu deixarei de ser aquela garota sonhadora e sentimental, voltarei a ser aquela que te perturba, que te dá trabalho, que reclama… e você, voltará a ser o mesmo Orphen determinado a encontrar uma cura para Azalie… ambos escondendo aqueles sentimentos que nos ferem por dentro, colocando máscaras que todos acreditam ser nossas verdadeiras faces… e eu continuarei esperando que um dia você perceba que eu não sou apenas aquela garota mimada, e sim aquela que te observa enquanto você chora internamente.

**Fim**

Este foi um simples ficlet, com os cumprimentos de Mitz-chan, feito em resposta ao desafio do Fórum Mundo dos Fics.


End file.
